


horny nonsense/扶她芝光pwp（译文）

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 作者：tsukishimmy扶她芝公主警告
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, 芝诺光, 芝诺斯x你
Kudos: 4





	horny nonsense/扶她芝光pwp（译文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [horny nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284911) by [tsukishimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimmy/pseuds/tsukishimmy). 



你也想不到最终和芝诺斯在王座之间决战时，局面会如此失控。

战斗蓦然开始也旋即结束时你就该意识到有些不对劲。刀抵着她的喉咙，而加雷马的公主还你以一个染血的微笑。你原以为 **这就是她想要的** ，她 **想要** 你杀了她。正思索着芝诺斯为何这么快就放弃，但每当看到她那双美丽的蓝眼睛时，你就忘了自己在想些什么。

你不愿承认， **但老实说她长得可真太美了。** 也很英气。长发自带一圈光晕，仿佛编织进了阳光，你飞蛾扑火般慢慢靠近对方。

“我的小宠物为什么在犹豫？”

**“我才不是你的宠物。”**

芝公主只是回以微笑，你觉得她看你仿佛一条只会叫不咬人的小狗。手握着刀刃把它拉远，鲜血从紧握的拳头缝隙里流出，就这样俯视着你。

“你 **就是** 我的宠物。”她握着你的剑，你使劲想拔出来但她的力气远超于你。抬头望去，她还在笑。“我招招手你便跑过来了，还服从我每一项命令，不是宠物又是什么？”

 **“我不会服从你的命令——！”** 反驳的话语在她走近你时便失去了说服力，“我只是来杀你的。”

“可你的刀还在犹豫。”

“还不是因为你肯定有阴谋！”

芝诺斯耸耸肩，她离你太近了几乎可以尝到身上的血汗味。她没穿平时军装，层层铠甲被丢弃，目光落在脖子上便似乎能自动滑落至白色衣衫凑合掩住的胸部曲线的缝隙之间。

突然有只手揪住头发强迫你往上看，你痛得喘不过气，听得武器“咣当”落地时又无声地咒骂了一句。

芝诺斯热情地抱住你强吻上你的唇，她仿佛读懂了你的心思——你就喜欢她那么美，还浑身浴血的样子。那芝诺斯看你也是同样的想法吗？答案当然是肯定的，否则哪会如此欲望强烈地抓住你，手揽着后脑勺不断挤压两人间的空隙。

你发觉她的手在你脖子上徘徊片刻，又在锁骨上短暂停留。皮革手套扯下你衬衫的前襟，织物当即撕裂。芝公主捧着你的奶子亵玩，听你哭泣似的呻吟。双手滑落至大腿两侧，牢牢托住你的屁股将你捞起来，你为了保持平衡本能地叉开腿盘住芝诺斯的腰，手臂圈着她的脖子。

公主可能会把你引导向死亡，而你也会任由她这么做。

事实正相反，她把你抱向王座。你一想到这是要在王位上操你，胃里就莫名有股火辣辣的灼热感。她怎么有胆子敢对所谓的死敌做这档子事？

然而不是王位上，她绕到王位后面把你摁在巨大的王座的靠背上。

她的吻若有似无，不知不觉扯下你的腰带探进去一只手，指尖隔着内裤刮蹭肉缝。湿润的液体随即渗透布料取悦到了芝诺斯，你听见了她清脆的笑声。你想捍卫自己仅剩的一点自尊，刚想说话又即刻被绵长的呻吟取代。

芝诺斯两根手指夹住你的阴蒂，第三根缓慢而精准地绕着它打圈摩擦。令人腰软的快感渐渐蒸腾而起，即使一开始能控制得住自己，但不知怎的，你又泄出一声浪叫。芝诺斯加快速度，你便呜咽着张着嘴，再也合不拢了。

两根手指钻进花穴，略微弯曲勾向芝诺斯自己时你已经气喘连连。你抠着她的肩膀，茫然翻着白眼。芝诺斯增加到三根手指，把你操进王座背面，你眼睫不断颤动，身体完全被欲望点燃了。

“真容易满足。”芝公主嘲笑道，话音中还带着一丝讥讽，“你来这里就是为了被我操的？ **想尝一口我的肉棒不惜抛弃生命？** ”

“是——呃啊——”你说话时被一股猛地向上顶弄的力量打断了，“呃唔！是的，没错！”

芝诺斯抽出手指，先前的快感突然中断却又挥之不去。你抖着腿，任由芝公主引导你跪在她面前。

**“赏你了，好好含着。”**

你过会儿才回过神，急忙摸索着去解开裤子，嘴里涌上一股干渴的感觉。芝诺斯笑起来腹肌就会收缩，有力的手按在你头顶进行指引。

半勃的肉棒稍稍满足了你眼睛的欲望，你捧着它含进嘴里。一手圈着根部套弄，口水抹得柱身湿滑水亮，你节奏稳定地开始吞咽，同时另一只手托着两颗囊袋的底部挤压按摩。你轻轻嘬一口龟头，舌尖牵扯出一条唾液的细丝。

“对，就是这样——”

你吞得越深芝诺斯呼吸就越急促，吐出来时便将肉棒向后方的肉缝处推挤摩擦，唇上挂着口水的水渍冲她微笑。亲吻龟头时她抚摸着你的头顶，头部顶住咽喉的感觉让你忍不住想呕吐，条件反射地产生泪水。

“很好，我的好孩子。”听到公主的赞美你试着更努力地取悦对方，再次产生呕吐感时芝诺斯却摁住你的后脑勺让你没法吐出来。 **“好孩子。”**

等她终于让你结束口侍时，涎水顺着下巴滴落到你裸露的胸部。你还想去含肉棒，却被她牢牢拽着头发，你哀嚎但她没有放手。

**“不要贪心。”**

芝公主吻住你，只需要轻轻咬一口唇肉你就自动邀请她进来与你共舞，让她探索自己的体液在你口中的滋味。你逸出一声叹息，偷偷伸手抱住她。她的味道如此醉人，使你忘却 **为什么自己又来了。**

没错，是要 **杀死芝诺斯** 。

可你没能遵守约定，而是在皇宫里跪在她面前舔着屌。芝诺斯把你夹在她和王位中间挡住了你的身影，任何胆敢闯入的人都找不到你俩。你周密部署过暗杀计划，知道几个小时内都不会有人闯入，但不可否认仍存在不确定性。

芝诺斯拉拉你的头发让你起身，接着先是揉捏一番屁股再把你抱起来，你双腿岔开，勃起的肉棒正好抵住小腹。

她抱着你坐上王位，让你坐在她的膝头扯掉你的裤子，假如扯不开就撕裂两边的缝合线。那种侵略性与渴求无不深深吸引着你，尽管你心里还伤心报废了一条好裤子。

“你想从我这儿得到什么，我的宝贝？”

尽管满脑子都是淫欲，但你还残存了一丝理智。然而当芝诺斯重新揉弄肉核时不管什么理智都在她手下消散了，你双手捧着她的脸颊，额头贴额头、嘴唇微张痴态尽显，甚至无法说话表达快乐。

芝诺斯停下来，你欲求不满地磨着牙，抬头看见她愉悦的神情。 **“你干什么？”**

“我在问你问题呢，回答它。”

“你已经知道答案了芝诺斯。”

她一戳肉穴你便尖叫着扑动。 **“回答我。”** 公主点燃的火焰吞噬了你的自尊心，你最终屈服于她的要求。

**“我想要你。”**

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”芝诺斯低声道，手指深深抠进肉穴，你咬着下唇重重吸气。

“我……我——”你放弃了最后一丝尊严， **“我要你操我。”**

芝诺斯满意地笑了。

肉棒轻易便操进蜜壶，湿滑的小穴方便了芝诺斯每次变换角度插得更深。快感何其强烈，你脚趾蜷曲，被芝公主填满身体每一丝缝隙的充盈感如此幸福，粗长的肉棒甚至仿佛要把你操得裂开来。芝诺斯抱着你的身体往下压，自己则向上顶腰——激烈的动作都让你翻白眼了。

你还残留一丝理智担心自己是否看起来过于痴傻，但很快就消散了，你被操得那么惨还有什么好想的？意识中浮现的是渴求更多的欲望，而芝诺斯满足你的要求，一遍又一遍地。

你断断续续叫着让芝诺斯草拟，心想假如能把自己塞进她身体里就好了，假如芝诺斯能再操得深一点就好了。即使确信如此会让你崩溃，也会欢迎它来满足你的饥饿感。

芝诺斯伸出一根手指放进你嘴里，你本能地含住吮吸。

“谁能想到你是这么个天生的荡妇呢。”你在她的赞美声中认真地吮吸，希望能借此讨好让她操得更用力。芝诺斯拽出手指，转而掐着你的脖子。 **“说你是我的宠物，我欠操的小贱人。”**

“我、呃啊——我是你的宠物。”你一字一顿，每次停顿芝诺斯都会顶得你说不出话来。腿再也支撑不住身体，在过度的刺激下肌肉抽搐着。你快要高潮了——

随即芝诺斯停下动作。

她稳稳托着你的屁股停留在肉棒上方，你呜咽不止，使不出劲坐下去。你望向她，蓝眼睛里映出你被欲望淹没的脸，但它们如此冷静。你知道如果芝诺斯从你这得不到她想要的，就会拒绝为你提供这份极致的快乐。你脸颊滚烫，先前嘲讽你的话语都烧到脸皮了。你是她的宠物，听她的命令，而且招之即来挥之即去。

但是，被牵着走有什么错吗？倘若这他妈就是她给予你的回报，那就这样吧。

“我是你的宠物——”你的尊严要求你不能再说了，但小穴传来空虚的痛感迫使你继续，“我是你欠操的婊子。”

芝诺斯的笑容明朗而真诚，是收到渴望已久的礼物时所露出的微笑。

有力的手指抠进柔软的臀肉，她猛地将你往下压一插到底。你攀住她的肩膀头向后仰着，嘴里是终于得到饱足的浪叫。芝诺斯的动作堪称狂野而激情，控制着你重复抽送的过程，你的淫叫充满王座之间的每一个角落。

阴茎在肉洞里抽动几下，紧接着热乎乎的液体填满了蜜壶的空隙。芝诺斯没有即刻拔出肉棒，而是就势捻揉你的阴蒂。二者混合的快感势不可挡，芝诺斯动作娴熟地玩弄着你的下身，你都听不见她在耳边嘀咕了点什么。

没过多久你就高潮了，脸埋进她的颈窝以掩盖自己的哭叫。

芝公主笑着拨开你脸上的乱发，只是说了一句。

“好孩子。” 


End file.
